


I'm Kinda Gay

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, DeanCas AU - Freeform, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to NYC with Cas as a straight man, but after a Pride Parade and giving an F-You to hateful protesters, Dean comes out questioning his sexuality.</p>
<p>DeanCas AU " “i wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im kinda gay” :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Kinda Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A DeanCas AU for the lovely bulletsam on tumblr.
> 
> I don't know much about Pride Parades, so bare with me. I just went with what I've seen in pictures and made the glitter thing up (don't shoot me!!!). 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Dean was walking with Cas down the street in NYC. He had gone on this bus trip with Cas when his other friend bailed on him. 

Half of Dean did it because he felt sorry, and the other half was because he was really curious to see NYC for the first time. 

“NYC is famous for protestors, Dean. Everyone goes crazy about something, you know?” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mm, yeah. But then it’s also famous for Gay Pride Parades, which are outstanding.” 

“Mm,” Dean bit his lip a little, and dropped his gaze to the pavement under his feet. 

“Have you ever been to one, Dean?” 

“Oh, uh, no I don’t really swing that way. So I don’t think I would belong.” Dean admitted, feeling a little awkward. He knew Cas was apart of the LGBT+ spectrum, and he was his best friend. But being apart of a pride parade? He just couldn’t fathom it. He almost felt like he would be insulting others for being heterosexual. 

“Well, I might’ve,  _kind of_ , came here to attend a parade. So you  _kind of_  have to go with me.” 

Cas gave Dean the most innocent smile, and Dean couldn’t stay mad. He saw how much this meant to him and he didn’t want to just say no. Plus, NYC was huge and Dean wasn’t about to go on his own for several hours while Cas had the time of his life. 

“Oh, man.” Dean pinched his brow, “Cas, I don’t know what I’m getting myself into, but sure, we can go.” 

And they did. Cas dragged Dean to where it was being held, and Dean saw things he had never seen before. Drag Queens, rainbow painted men, glitter galore. He saw men wearing rainbow speedos, and while he hated to admit it to himself, they were pretty damn attractive. Dean stayed with Cas for hours, and he was enjoying it.  

“Cas, that was an experience.” 

“I told you it was awesome. You are absolutely covered in the bisexual colored glitter! How did that happen?” 

“I don’t know, this guy saw me and handed me a bag telling me I looked like the kinda guy who could rep these colors, winked at me, and walked away.”

Cas gushed about the beads he got and how it would take weeks to get all of the glitter off of himself, and that he thought he had glitter in places no man should have glitter. 

Dean smiled and let Cas ramble on and on, he liked seeing him happy. 

“ _God hates gays! You are doomed to go to Hell!”_

Dean halted. Across the street stood a group of people just outside the parade region, protesting with signs all displaying hate. 

“What the hell?”

Cas stopped his rambling and glanced over to the group. His face sunk as he listened to their hateful words, “Oh, don’t mind them…I just ignore them.” 

“No, fuck that! I’m not going to stand here while they’re over there bashing you and the rest of those great people I met back there.”

“Dean, really, it’s okay…let’s just go.”

“No, Cas. C’mon.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and dragged him over to the protesters, who only got louder the closer they got. 

“Excuse me,” Dean snapped. “But what the hell are you doing?”

“Sir, you need to change your ways now. Christ is giving you one last chance to dedicate your life to him and prove your worth.”

Dean laughed, “Oh, man, what else have you got for me?”

A woman piped in from behind the leader, “You there, with the blue eyes.”

“Hey you leave Castiel out of this.”

Another protester chimed in, “An angelic name, yet you sin to God? Damn you to hell!” 

Dean was two seconds to losing it. 

“Hey, hey, you know what? Maybe you’re right…” Dean grabbed the collar to Cas’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

He was doing it to piss off the protesters, but when their lips met Dean was floating. He felt electricity surge through him and his heart sped up. 

Dean pulled away, afraid if he kept it up too long Cas would know that Dean was really enjoying it.

“Nah, just kidding. Fuck you guys.” 

Cas stood wide eyed at Dean, clearly questioning what in the hell just happened.

“C’mon, Cas, let’s go have sex while sinning God. Sound good?” 

Dean took Cas’s hand and winked back at the protesters who looked like they could explode. 

Back at their bus stop, Dean was still feeling triumphant in his big f-you act to the protesters and also because he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss with Cas.

“Man, I could do that again.”

“Do what?” Cas asked.

“Kiss you. It was amazing, better than the parade! You’re a pretty good kisser, I had no idea what I was missing out on. I might be kinda gay now.” Dean joked. Even though he was seriously questioning his desires right now, he didn’t show it.

Cas stood up a little on his toes, and planted a kiss to Dean’s lips making his heart stop and his face bright red. 

“Yeah, you might be kinda gay.” Cas smiled. 


End file.
